I used to call everyone like that
by baekfrappe
Summary: [2shoot, end!] Aku tidak pernah mengira, kalau kebiasaanku selama ini yang tak pernah kupermasalahkan, bisa menjadi sumber masalahku untuk berurusan dengan tiang kelebihan kalsium bertelinga caplang yang tidak pernah absen untuk mencari masalah denganku setiap harinya. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}
1. the beginning of dissension

Jadi begini.

Aku punya sebuah kebiasaan. Bukan sesuatu yang macam-macam seperti kebiasaan merokok. Karena, serius, menghirup secuil asap rokok saja sudah bisa membuatku nyaris sekarat. Bukan juga kebiasaan minum alkohol. Aku tidak pernah bisa tetap sadar bahkan jika hanya meneguknya segelas kecil. Dan yang jelas, bukan kebiasaan melakukan seks bebas. _Hell_ , aku sembilan puluh persen anak baik.

Sepuluh persennya adalah menonton video porno dan onani.

Hey, aku juga lelaki. Itu wajar, oke?

Kebiasaan yang kumaksud adalah, memanggil semua orang dengan panggilan 'sayang'. Baik, aku tahu itu konyol. Tapi, entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja itu menjadi kebiasaan untukku.

Bukan berarti aku murahan atau apa. Kebiasaan itupun juga hanya keluar jika aku sedang kesal. Jadi kalau tiba-tiba aku banyak mengucapkan kata 'sayang' pada setiap orang, itu tandanya aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Kebiasaan yang kulakukan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sekitar... dua tahun? Itu terjadi saat aku masih beradai di _junior high school_. Dan aku, membawa kebiasaan itu di _senior high school_. Sejauh itu, semua yang kulakukan tidak berdampak apapun pada kelangsungan hidupku. Hingga Jongdae—mantan pertamaku di _SHS_ yang kini merangkap jadi sahabatku—memberi peringatan padaku agar aku mencoba berhenti melakukan kebiasaan itu.

Tapi, bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika aku menurutinya begitu saja.

Sampai akhirnya, kebiasaan yang kulakukan, untuk pertama kalinya, memberikan dampak padaku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan, dampak itu merupakan sebuah petaka.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Berapa bulan setelah aku naik ke kelas sebelas, saat itu adalah pelajaran olahraga. Kebetulan, Heechul seonsaengnim menggabungkan kelasku—11-3—dengan kelas sebelah—11-2—untuk melakukan pertandingan sepak bola. Perwakilan dari kelasku ada sebelas laki-laki, termasuk satu orang bernama Park Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar gemas setengah mati melihat dewi fortuna yang tidak berpihak pada kelasku karena dua menit sebelum pertandingan selesai, skor kelasku tertinggal beberapa angka dengan kelas sebelah.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalanku, sementara tepat di saat itu, Chanyeol yang sedang menguasai bolanya. Jadi, aku berteriak tanpa menggunakan otakku, "YAH! CHANYEOL SAYANG, SEMANGAT SEDIKIT!"

Dan karena _teriakan-tidak-tahu-malu_ itu, kemudian setiap pelajaran olahraga, Heechul seonsaengnim tidak pernah absen untuk menggodaku dengan Chanyeol.

Satu hal yang baru kuingat setelahnya—Chanyeol itu, sudah punya pacar.

Itulah yang kemudian membuatku menjadi bermusuhan layaknya anak TK dengan Chanyeol.

Hidupku merana, sementara Jongdae tertawa setan di atas penderitaanku.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I used to call everyone like that**

 _ **Cast :  
**_ Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 _ **Genre :  
**_ Romance, Friendship

 _ **Rated :  
**_ T

 _ **Summary :  
**_ Aku tidak pernah mengira, kalau kebiasaanku selama ini yang tak pernah kupermasalahkan, bisa menjadi sumber masalahku untuk berurusan dengan tiang kelebihan kalsium bertelinga caplang yang tidak pernah absen untuk mencari masalah denganku setiap harinya. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol. Sebelumnya anak itu cukup akrab denganku. Kuakui, aku memiliki cukup banyak kesamaan dengannya. Tapi sejak insiden bodoh yang, berat mengakuinya, itu adalah salahku, Chanyeol yang sekarang menjadi super duper menyebalkan seperti titisan iblis.

Teman-teman sekelasku juga jadi menyebalkan semenjak insiden itu, tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Si tiang itu menjadi menyebalkan karena selalu berusaha membuatku emosi, sementara yang lain menjadi menyebalkan karena mereka juga sama saja dengan Heechul seonsaengnim—menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi serius, Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku bisa saja menceritakan semuanya, tapi mungkin hingga Tuhan mencabut nyawaku pun aku masih kekurangan waktu untuk menjelaskan betapa menyebalkannya dia.

Pernah suatu ketika, adalah giliranku untuk menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Kelasku memang agak _unik_ —sebenarnya, aneh—karena ada sistem yang mengharuskan bahwa ketua kelas diganti perminggu secara urut absen. Dan, itu hanya berlaku untuk kelasku. Alasannya _simple_ , hanya karena tidak ada satupun yang mau untuk menjadi ketua kelas, lalu ide ini terlintas begitu saja dan dirasa ide ini menjadi pilihan yang paling adil. Entah ide dari siapa.

Karena itu, wali kelas selalu kebingungan untuk memanggil siapa ketika ada keperluan karena ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menjabat menjadi ketua kelas di tiap minggu.

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Jadi, kebetulan aku menjabat sebagai ketua kelas tepat ketika minggu itu adalah waktu terakhir untuk membayar _study tour_ ke Jeju. Aku sedang meminta perhatian teman-teman sekelas namun mereka terlalu berisik, yang berdampak buruk pada kesabaranku yang memang sependek tinggi badanku—ugh. Karenanya, aku yang sebal berteriak secara reflek, "Sayang-sayangku yang bawel, diam!"

Setelahnya, kelas memang jadi senyap. Tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendecih dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia mengataiku. Tanpa perasaan. "Ouh, lihat si murahan itu sedang mengemis perhatian."

Sumpah. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menggeplak wajahnya, kemudian mencubit bibirnya ganas sampai bibir penuh dosa itu terlepas dari empunya dan kemudian membakarnya di tong sampah, lalu aku akan—oke, cukup. Memikirkannya membuatku mendadak menjadi sebelas dua belas seperti psikopat.

Kalau kalian berpikir aku akan berlari ke kamar mandi, menangis meraung-raung di depan cermin wastafel lalu bunuh diri, oh maaf sekali, Byun Baekhyun bukanlah anak mami seperti itu. Perkataan si tiang itu memang tidak pernah disaring—berkali-kali aku menahan diri untuk menyumpal mulutnya dengan saringan jus—tapi aku sudah terlampau kenyang hati dengan semua kata-katanya.

Tentu saja, kalian tahu apa itu fungsi mulut. Jadi, memanfaatkan mulut pemberian Tuhan ini dengan baik, yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah balas mengatainya.

"Heh, tiang listrik, memang kau lebih baik dariku? Ha? Kau bangga dengan dirimu? Setelah berpuluh-puluh perempuan yang kau ajak kencan kemudian kau campakkan itu? Playboy sialan!"

Dia menyeringai seperti seorang bajingan paling sialan yang pernah kukenal. "Kalau iri bilang saja, cebol. Kau ingin punya pacar cantik dan dikelilingi banyak perempuan kan? Sepertiku?"

Bibirku bergetar saking inginnya aku berjalan ke arahnya dan meludahi wajahnya yang tampan— _coret_ —jelek itu. Namun karena aku masih punya sesuatu yang disebut belas kasihan, maka yang kulakukan hanyalah kembali mengatainya. "Menjijikkan sekali ingin menjadi dirimu."

"Lebih menjijikan lagi dengan memanggil semua jenis manusia dengan sebutan sayang untuk mendapat perhatian." Chanyeol membalas cepat dan hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengus, "Duh, itu lebih baik daripada menghancurkan perasaan banyak orang."

"Kau pikir dengan memanggil sayang pada semua orang itu tidak disebut sebagai memberi harapan palsu?" Dia memutar bola mata dengan cara paling menjengkelkan yang pernah ada. Mataku memicing tepat ke matanya, "Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada caramu mencampakkan mereka."

"Apa? Aku tidak—"

"Heh, kau memang—"

"Tidak, kau lebih—"

"Maaf saja, setidaknya aku—"

Bertengkar dengannya membuat emosiku terkuras habis, tapi herannya aku bisa meladeninya hingga setengah jam. Mungkin, pertengkaranku dengannya saat itu bisa berlanjut sampai esok hari tanpa kusadari, kalau saja Kyungsoo yang duduk paling dekat dari tempatku berdiri segera membungkam mulutku dan membuatku kembali tersadar apa yang harusnya aku lakukan.

Akhirnya aku mengalah dalam pertengkaran kami, mengabaikannya yang tersenyum kemenangan layaknya iblis, dan mencoba fokus dengan tugasku sebagai ketua kelas.

Contoh lainnya lagi adalah saat kerja kelompok. Saat itu adalah pelajaran matematika dan Kim Seonsaengnim meminta kelas kami untuk membagi dalam sepuluh kelompok. Penentuan anggota kelompok dilakukan dengan berhitung, dan sialnya aku berada dalam satu kelompok yang sama dengan Chanyeol bersama Luhan.

Kim Seonsaengnim menyuruh setiap murid berkumpul dengan kelompoknya masing-masing, yang membuatku dengan berat hati melangkahkan kaki kepada Luhan dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sudah lebih dulu memilih tempat di pojok belakang.

Wow, tempat yang _strategis_ untuk membuatku beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol.

Kalau kalian berpikir aku terlalu berlebihan, kalian salah. Karena tepat aku sampai di hadapan mereka, Luhan tersenyum dengan cara paling menyebalkan yang pernah kulihat dan aku tahu aku tidak akan berhenti mengumpat setelah ini. "Oh, silakan duduk di samping pangeranmu, tuan putri Baekhyun."

"Diamlah, _cantik_." Aku menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan sebuah seringai ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang mulai memerah. Aku tahu, dia paling benci dipanggil cantik. Dan dengan wajah yang menahan amukan, Luhan membalas perkataanku. "Kau juga _cantik_ bodoh."

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapan Luhan, sebuah suara khas om-om sudah menyelaku lebih dulu. "Jangan duduk-duduk dekatku _cebol_."

Kepalaku mendadak pening. Ya Tuhan, kerja kelompok ini bahkan belum dimulai dan aku sudah mendengar dua kata keramat yang paling kubenci—cantik dan cebol. Oh, aku baru sadar kata keramat yang kubenci semuanya berawalan dari huruf c. Cantik, cebol, dan satu lagi.

Chanyeol.

Semudah Chanyeol menggunjingku, semudah itu pula emosiku tersulut. Aku melirik tajam pada Chanyeol yang menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah anjing yang harus dihindari—karena dia alergi anjing. Hey, aku tidak terlihat seperti tahu banyak tentangnya, kan?

Lupakan. Lagipula, ngomong-ngomong, kuakui wajahku memang mirip _puppy_.

"Cih, jangan terlalu percaya diri, sialan. Aku tidak sudi dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Oh, baguslah," Chanyeol menyeringai dan demi apapun aku membenci bibir penuh dosa itu, "aku juga alergi dekat-dekat dengan manusia murahan sepertimu."

Aku mendengus keras-keras. "Berhenti mengataiku murahan, dasar iblis."

Tentu saja dia membalasku dengan _senang hati_ , "memang kenyataannya begitu, kan, pendek?"

"Oh ya Tuhan," aku menggeram sebal, "aku baru tahu ada tiang listrik bawel seperti ini."

Chanyeol mendelik ke arahku, dan aku balas menyeringai. Tapi kata-katanya selanjutnya membuatku nyaris muntah di tempat. "Mana ada tiang listrik tampan sepertiku? Tolong otaknya dipakai sedikit."

"Ewh."

"Iri bilang saja."

"Tidak akan pernah, setan."

"Jangan suka berbohong, babi."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Apa?"

"Berhenti menghinaku!"

"Itu kan kenyataannya!"

"Heh, kau—"

"Apa-apaan—"

Aku mendengar Luhan menyela, "teman-teman, kalau kalian ingin selamat, maka diamlah sekarang juga."

Tapi tentu saja, sekali lagi kukatakan bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang akan menurut dengan mudah. Chanyeol juga sama saja keras kepalanya, sehingga Luhan sama-sama kami abaikan dan kami masih sibuk mengabsen seluruh isi kebun binatang yang ada sampai tarikan di telingaku menghentikan segalanya.

"Aw! Yah, siapa—"

Otomatis aku mengerem kalimatku ketika mataku menangkap wajah murka Kim Seonsaengnim di sampingku. Mataku perlahan beralih ke arah Chanyeol, dan kulihat dia juga bernasib sama sepertiku. Telinga ditarik dan mulut menahan erangan.

"Kalian," Kim Seonsaengnim tersenyum, tapi aku tahu itu adalah pertanda buruk. "BERSIHKAN TOILET SEKARANG JUGA!"

Memang. Selain berbakat membuatku emosi, Park Chanyeol juga paling berbakat untuk membuatku tertimpa sial.

Yah, itu semua adalah sebagian kecil bagaimana menjengkelkannya seorang Park Chanyeol itu. Bagiku, Chanyeol tak lebih dari sesosok iblis paling memuakkan yang pernah ada. Sudah menjengkelkan, tukang menghina, hidup lagi.

Aku membencinya. Sungguh. Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, kebencianku padanya berada di skala seratus. Yang berarti—aku _sangat_ membencinya. Meski aku tahu semua sifat sialan Chanyeol itu berasal dari kesalahanku, tapi entahlah. Kukira caranya menghinaku sudah lebih dari batas wajar.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan sifat menjengkelkan Chanyeol selain balas memakinya. Setidaknya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku sedikit lega untuk saat ini.

Astaga, memikirkan tentang betapa menjengkelkannya Park Chanyeol membuat jam tidurku terpangkas saja.

Aku melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di samping tubuhku. Layarnya yang menyala menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih sebelas menit. Menghela nafas sejenak, aku mematikan layar ponsel dan meletakkannya di meja dekat ranjang sebelum akhirnya menyamankan tubuhku sendiri di atas kasur.

"Tuhan, tolong buat aku dan Chanyeol akur kembali seperti semula."

Dan seiring dengan doa yang selalu kupanjatkan setiap malam itu hilang ditelan angin, mataku perlahan menutup.

.

.

.

Kelasku sedang pelajaran olahraga. Seperti biasa, kami melakukan pemanasan sekitar lima belas menit, lalu berlari mengelilingi lapangan hingga tiga kali putaran. Aku memang tidak begitu suka olahraga, terlebih aku benci berkeringat, jadi saat berlari setelah putaran pertama, aku sudah ngos-ngosan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak selemah itu, tapi kurasa aku sedikit demam hari ini dan kepalaku terasa berat. Mungkin karena kemarin aku sempat kehujanan, itu membuat daya tahan tubuhku turun. Apalagi aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak tahan dengan dingin.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat, dan dari ekor mataku aku dapat mengetahui seseorang hendak menyalipku. Ketika dia tepat di sampingku, dengan cepat aku menarik lengannya dan melingkarkan tanganku pada lengan kirinya.

Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak suka berlari sendirian. Dan setahuku tadi aku berada di barisan paling akhir. Teman-temanku nyaris menyelesaikan putaran ketiga sementara aku bahkan belum menuntaskan putaran kedua. Maka dari itu, begitu mengetahui ternyata masih ada seseorang di belakangku, aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Tapi rasa senangku tidak bertahan lama.

Karena kita aku menoleh, orang yang baru saja kutarik hingga nyaris terjungkal itu adalah orang yang benar-benar di luar dugaanku.

Aku melongo untuk lima detik, begitupun dia. Dan yang bisa kukatakan selanjutnya adalah, " _what the fuck._ "

"Apa masalahmu, pendek?" Chanyeol—ya, dia yang baru saja kutarik—menggeram dengan wajah memerah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, sementara tanganku bergerak turun untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

Aku masih punya malu untuk tidak menggenggam langsung tangannya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Tolong temani aku." Aku bergumam sembari menarik tangan Chanyeol bersamaku untuk berjalan. Kulirik Chanyeol sekilas, dan kudapati alisnya yang terangkat sebelah. Sedetik kemudian, tawa menggelegar keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Membuatku refleks melepaskan cengkraman tanganku pada pergelangan tangannya dan tanganku bergerak untuk menggeplak punggungnya keras-keras.

Sejujurnya aku ingin menggeplak kepalanya tapi apa daya tubuhku terlalu... mungil.

"Biasa saja, bodoh! Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu bisa?" Gerutuku dan Chanyeol masih tertawa, meski tidak sekeras tadi. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Setidaknya bertengkar dengan Chanyeol jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus berjalan sendirian.

Setelah tawanya cukup reda, Chanyeol mulai berbicara. "Hah? Apa? Apa aku baru saja mendengar Byun Baekhyun minta tolong?"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan hendak menyahut, tapi Chanyeol mendahuluiku. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa semanja ini, astaga. Makanya, babi, punya badan jangan kependekan. Jadi susah lari, kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, sementara aku mendengus dengan tangan terkepal—mencoba untuk tidak menggeplaknya lagi. "Duh, mengaca dulu sebelum berbicara, caplang. Kau bahkan berada di belakangku tadi."

"Hey, itu karena tadi aku disuruh mengembalikan matras! Makanya aku tertinggal." Chanyeol memprotes dengan cepat. "Setidaknya aku bisa nyaris menyalipmu kalau saja kau tidak menahanku. Aku tidak lamban sepertimu."

"Aku tidak selamban itu!" Aku meliriknya sengit yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Kemudian aku berdecak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku. "Karena aku sedang sakit saja."

Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat Chanyeol yang menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Tidak usah beralasan, deh."

Aku mendecak sebal, "tidak ada gunanya juga aku berbohong."

Sejenak kemudian, Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya. Itu membuatku otomatis ikut berhenti melangkah dan aku menoleh untuk mendapatinya yang telah menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

Chanyeol menatapku, dalam. Berbulan-bulan sudah aku berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, baru kali ini aku menemukan tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Oh, tentu saja, karena setiap hari ia tidak akan menatapku selain dengan tatapan mengejek.

Perutku terasa bergejolak karena tatapan Chanyeol padaku. Ini bukan seperti ketika aku mual atau diare. Gejolak di perutku terasa... asing. Tapi bukan berarti itu buruk. Hanya, aneh saja. Dan menjadi lebih parah ketika aku menyadari kepalanya mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk memundurkan kepalaku, tapi seperti Chanyeol sudah dapat memprediksi pergerakanku, sebelah tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menahan belakang kepalaku. Karena perbedaan tinggi badan kami, aku terpaksa mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menunduk. "Tiang, jangan macam-macam padaku."

Bisa kurasakan sebuah bulir keringat menetes di pelipisku. Kali ini jantungku yang terasa aneh. Degupannya tidak biasa. Hey, aku masih tujuh belas tahun. Aku tidak mungkin punya kelainan jantung atau sesuatu, kan?

Sementara aku panik, Chanyeol masih membungkam mulutnya. Wajah kami semakin berdekatan dan sedetik kemudian dapat kurasakan sejuknya dahi Chanyeol menyentuh dahiku. Aku membuang tatapanku menuju ujung sepatuku yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah. Pemandangan itu lebih menenangkan daripada wajah Chanyeol yang nyaris menempel dengan wajahku.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol buruk rupa sehingga aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Dia tampan, hanya saja—oh, sial. Aku tidak seharusnya memuji musuhku sendiri seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan.

Setelah beberapa saat penuh kecanggungan—dan kupikir aku akan kehilangan ciuman pertamaku saat itu juga—akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya. Aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku, menatapnya pias, dan kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai. "Apa? Kau mengharapkan aku menciummu? Maaf ya, jangan kecewa. Aku sudah punya pacar, ingat?"

Aku tercenung sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian aku mendelik. "Hah? Najis, siapa juga yang mengharapkannya."

Chanyeol tertawa selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatapku. "Baiklah, kau tidak bohong. Kau panas sekali seperti kompor. Dan aku heran bagaimana bisa kau masih menjengkelkan ketika sakit."

Aku terkekeh pelan—tidak bisa tertawa karena jika aku tertawa maka pusing yang menderaku akan bertambah parah—dan menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol. "Jangan bermain-main denganku, caplang."

"Dasar bodoh." Chanyeol menggumam dan tangannya terangkat untuk menjitakku. Sungguh, jitakannya jauh dari kasar, tapi entah bagaimana itu menyakitiku hingga ke otak. "Akh!"

Pusing yang menderaku benar-benar tidak lagi bisa dikatakan manusiawi, dan mataku terasa berkunang-kunang. Di hadapanku, raut wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah. "Hey, hey, Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku—" mataku mengerjap sebanyak yang kubisa untuk menghilangkan pusingku, kemudian aku mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. "—baik."

Dapat kudengar helaan nafas Chanyeol. Aku sejenak termenung di tempat mendapati wajah khawatir Chanyeol dan itu membuatku merasa aneh. Maksudku, aku terbiasa melihat wajah menghina Chanyeol, dan melihatnya khawatir seperti ini... aneh saja.

Untuk mengusir rasa aneh itu, aku menghendikkan bahu dan berjalan lagi. "Ayo jalan lagi, Heechul Seonsaengnim bisa marah kalau kita lama."

Baru dua langkah aku berjalan, dapat kurasakan sebelah tangan menahan pergerakanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah orang paling idiot yang pernah hidup di muka bumi ini. "Kau gila? Kau mau jalan lagi dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Terbang?" aku menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu. "Kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Ay—"

Aku menjeda ucapanku ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergerak dan berjongkok di hadapanku. Sungguh, dia aneh sekali. "Kau kenapa lagi, bodoh?"

"Naik." Chanyeol memerintah, dan otomatis aku menyemburkan tawaku. Pusing itu kembali menyerang kepalaku dan mataku kembali berkunang, tapi aku mengabaikannya karena serius—aku tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol. "Yah, apa kau mencoba untuk bersikap romantis padaku? Ingat pacarmu."

Sebelah tanganku terangkat untuk mencengkram beberapa helai rambutku, mencoba menetralisir pusing yang menderaku. Aku mendesis dan Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihatku. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, babi. Aku hanya tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau pingsan atau sesuatu."

"Aw, aku terharu sekali." Aku berakting layaknya sedang menghapus air mata imajiner dari sudut mataku. Dan bisa kurasakan tatapan Chanyeol menajam padaku. "Ugh, cepatlah idiot. Kakiku pegal lama-lama."

Chanyeol kembali menghadap depan dan aku mendengus. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menggendongku juga."

Tapi pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menurutinya. Perlahan aku membungkuk, lalu melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan pahaku dan ia berdiri sembari membawaku di punggungnya.

"Woah," Chanyeol berucap tertahan sambil melangkahkan kakinya, "kau pendek tapi berat juga. Layaknya babi pada umumnya."

"Diamlah, brengsek." Aku bergumam dan meletakkan daguku di pundak Chanyeol. Dari tempatku aku dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum. "Bagus sekali, menghina orang yang sudah menolongmu."

Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada ceruk lehernya. Chanyeol memang berkeringat, tapi ia tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan yang mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap ketika berkeringat. Dia berbau _green tea_ , dan itu menenangkanku.

Aku tenggelam dalam wangi Chanyeol, sejenak melupakan kalau Chanyeol adalah musuhku, dan seratus persen mengabaikan fakta bahwa Chanyeol yang tadi tersenyum indah bahkan setelah kukatai.

Kami melewati toilet dan berbelok ke lorong sebelah timur, mengitari gedung aula hingga sampai di lapangan. Aku mendongak dan dapat kulihat Heechul Seonsaengnim yang tengah berdiri di dekat gawang sementara teman-teman sekelasku duduk mengelilinginya. Kurasakan langkah Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Heechul Seonsaengnim, dan aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Hey, aku masih kurang satu putaran lagi, ngomong-ngomong."

Aku mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol justru menggeram dan mencubit sebelah pantatku kuat-kuat membuatku teriak. "Yah! Singkirkan tanganmu dari pantatku dasar kau mesum sialan!"

Teriakanku yang cukup keras membuat seluruh perhatian teman-temanku dan Heechul Seonsaengnim mengarah pada kami yang masih cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Namun aku tidak peduli karena keperawanan pantatku lebih penting dari itu.

"Makanya berhenti bergerak dari gendonganku!" Chanyeol balas meneriakiku dan aku merengut. "Tapi aku kurang satu puta—"

"—sudah cukup untukmu. Kau sakit. Aku akan meminta ijin agar kau bisa ke UKS." Chanyeol memotong ucapanku dan aku mendelik. "Aku tidak perlu ke—"

"—diam." Chanyeol berujar final, dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain diam. Lagipula aku terlalu pusing untuk berdebat lebih lanjut dengannya. Dan kupikir, berbaring di UKS tidak terlalu buruk untuk saat ini.

Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali berjalan dan sampailah kami di hadapan Heechul Seonsaengnim. Keadaan senyap untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya, entah bagaimana, secara serempak temanku bersorak-sorak menggoda dan bersiul-siul sementara Heechul Seonsaengnim menyeringai di tempatnya. "Oh, lihat betapa mesranya kalian."

Dari cuitan teman-teman yang lain terdengar semacam _jangan-jangan mereka sudah jadian_ , atau _Chanyeol menang banyak_ , dan _wah Chanyeol mulai berselingkuh_.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar dan berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. "Yah, bungkam mereka."

Hebatnya, untuk kali ini Chanyeol tidak protes. Dapat kulihat Chanyeol yang mendelik ke arah teman-teman. "Hentikan percakapan bodoh kalian. Pacarku seribu kali lebih cantik dan seksi dari babi ini," aku mendelik mendengarnya menghinaku, namun belum sempat aku menyela, Chanyeol sudah kembali berbicara, "dan Heechul Seonsaengnim, Baekhyun sakit. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

Heechul Seonsaengnim menggangguk. "Baiklah, akan kuijinkan. Kau sekalian juga akan kuijinkan, jaga pacar barumu ini saja."

"Aish, Heechul Seonsaengnim, aku tidak sudi berpacaran dengan caplang ini." Aku mengerang pelan, tidak peduli Heechul Seonsaengnim mendengarnya atau tidak. Kemudian Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun berbalik dan membawaku menuju ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS, Chanyeol membaringkanku di salah satu ranjang yang terletak paling pojok. Setelah sukses membaringkanku, dapat kulihat Chanyeol yang langsung merenggangkan tubuhnya. Aku meringis sendiri mendengarkan tubuh Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan bunyi saat ia melakukan perenggangan.

"Aku berat sekali, ya?" secara refleks aku bertanya dan Chanyeol menatapku pias. "Menurutmu?"

Aku terkekeh canggung. "Maaf."

"Bukan masalah dan—hey, jangan bertingkah sopan seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahku, membuatku mendengus. "Terserahlah."

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya, dan aku menggeleng. "Belum, kenapa?"

Chanyeol langsung bergegas melangkah menuju pintu UKS. Sebelum keluar dari UKS, ia berujar cepat. "Tunggu sebentar."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat Chanyeol yang terburu-buru seperti itu, namun akhirnya aku memilih masa bodoh dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran ranjang. Aku terdiam sembari mengedarkan tatapanku pada UKS selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu UKS terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol yang masuk sembari membawa sepotong sandwich dan sebotol air mineral.

"Cepat makan," Chanyeol mengulurkan sandwich dan air mineral yang ia bawa dan aku menerimanya dalam diam. Chanyeol kembali bergerak menuju almari yang berisi obat-obatan, sementara aku membuka bungkus sandwich dan mengunyahnya. "Setelah itu kau minum obat."

Chanyeol meletakkan obat yang ditemukannya di meja samping ranjang tempatku berbaring. Aku dengan cepat mengunyah potongan sandwich yang berada di dalam mulutku dan menelannya sebelum akhirnya berujar. "Uh, Yeol... terima kasih."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku dengan suka rela mengeluarkan senyumku kepada Chanyeol. Dapat kulihat Chanyeol yang tetap diam di tempatnya, menatapku dengan mata yang membesar—kupikir dia mungkin terkejut melihatku tersenyum—namun yang cukup mengejutkan untukku adalah ia bahkan tidak bergerak hingga satu menit lamanya hanya untuk memperhatikan wajahku. Aku jadi kikuk sendiri dan hampir saja berdeham untuk memecah keheningan yang ada, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu dapat kembali normal dan berujar padaku. "Untuk?"

"Mempedulikanku," aku mengunyah dan menelan potongan terakhir sandwich, "menggendongku, meminta Heechul Seonsaengnim untuk mengijinkanku ke UKS, membungkam mulut sok tahu teman-teman—meskipun pakai hinaan padaku, membawaku ke UKS, dan untuk makanan, minuman, serta obatnya."

Kemudian aku tersenyum lagi secara refleks, dan kulihat Chanyeol membeku lagi di tempatnya. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apakah senyumanku semengerikan itu, namun entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyumanku. "Pacarmu beruntung memilikimu."

"Oh, apa ini semacam kode kalau kau menyukaiku?" Chanyeol akhirnya kembali normal dan bertanya, membuatku langsung melunturkan senyumanku dan mendengus. "Hah? Menajiskan, bagiku kau tetap seorang bajingan."

"Tch, sudah sana minum obatmu." Chanyeol memerintah dan duduk di sisi ranjangku. Herannya, aku tidak minat untuk protes dan justru menggeser tubuhku agar Chanyeol bisa duduk lebih leluasa. Aku dengan cepat meminum obatku, kemudian meletakkan air mineralku di meja.

Sekilas aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan kulihat ia mengusap dahinya menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya. Aku menggeleng pelan, dan entah mendapat inisiatif darimana, aku merogoh sapu tangan dari saku celana olahragaku, kemudian mengelap keringat Chanyeol yang membasahi wajah hingga lehernya.

Perlakuan mendadakku membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat, dan matanya mendelik lebar. Namun ia tetap bungkam sampai aku menyelesaikan usapan sapu tanganku pada wajahnya dan menjauhkan sapu tanganku, baru ia mulai berbicara. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menggumam pelan, "anggap saja sebagai balas budi?"

"Tch, konyol." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendecih, namun tidak kupedulikan. Aku menidurkan diriku di samping Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang, dan kakiku bergerak untuk meraih selimut. Aku menyelimuti diriku, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang terdiam. "Hey, tolong naikkan suhu ruangannya."

"Kau menggigil." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menaikkan suhu ruangan menggunakan remote. Karena ucapan Chanyeol, aku baru sadar kalau memang aku menggigil.

Selimutku kurapatkan ke tubuhku, dan aku mencoba memejamkan wajahku. Dapat kurasakan pergerakan Chanyeol di kasurku, kemudian rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Lebih hangat daripada selimut UKS.

Otomatis aku membuka mata, hanya untuk mendapati dada Chanyeol tepat di hadapanku dan sebuah lengan mengunci di pinggangku. Aku menelisik, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol ikut memasukkan tubuhnya dalam selimut untuk memelukku.

Tidak. Ini aneh.

Aku mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapku dengan tatapan teduh. "Lebih hangat?"

"Kau—" aku mengernyitkan dahi, "—waras?"

"Tidak, untuk hari ini. Sudah sana tidur, aku juga ingin tidur." Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini Chanyeol memerintahku. Aku hendak menjawab, namun sebelah tangan Chanyeol telah menelusup ke balik leherku dan menekan kepalaku sehingga wajahku tenggelam di dadanya. Jadilah aku berbaring berbantalkan tangan Chanyeol, sementara sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang lain melingkar dengan erat di pinggangku.

Aku harusnya menolak. Aku harusnya menendang Chanyeol menjauh dan menguasai kasur ini untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi yang kulakukan justru menyamankan diri di dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan sukses jatuh tertidur di hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol.

Kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk aku ikut tidak waras hari ini juga.

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki alam mimpi, aku bisa mendengar seseorang yang tidak perlu kutebak lagi membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Selamat tidur, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Semenjak insiden UKS yang aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol memiliki sisi manusiawinya juga, selanjutnya kami menjalani hari dengan tenang. Ada sebuah kesepakatan tanpa suara antara aku dan Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk menganggap kejadian di UKS itu hanyalah sebuah angin lalu—berharap kalau-kalau masing-masing dari kami bisa melupakannya sesegera mungkin.

Namun, setelah semua itu, entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak lagi mengusikku. Dia tidak lagi berusaha memancing emosiku atau sesuatu. Seperti hari ini tadi, beberapa minggu setelah insiden UKS itu, kelasku sedang membahas perwakilan kelas yang akan mengikuti lomba-lomba untuk _classmeeting_ yang akan datang.

Ada empat lomba yang harus diikuti, _fashion show_ , _story telling_ , basket, dan sepak bola. Selain itu juga akan dipilih kelas yang menjadi _supporter_ terbaik. Dari rapat kelas kami, sudah ditentukan siapa saja yang akan mengikuti basket, sepak bola, dan _story telling_. Hanya tersisa _fashion show_ yang kini masih menjadi perdebatan karena—demi neptunus, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba seluruh teman-temanku memaksaku mengikutinya.

Maksudku, astaga, apa mereka bahkan telah lupa jenis kelaminku?

"Aku laki-laki, kalau kalian masih lupa." Aku mengeluarkan senyumanku tapi semua orang jelas tahu bahwa senyumanku tidak bermakna baik sama sekali. Jongdae yang tiba-tiba berkhianat dari sahabatku menjadi orang yang paling bersemangat memaksaku mengikuti _fashion show_ sialan itu, merotasikan kedua bola matanya dan menyeringai. "Banyak laki-laki yang juga menjadi model, Baek, kalau kau lupa."

Sehun yang biasanya bungkam, tiba-tiba ikut menyuarakan dirinya di samping Chanyeol yang menopang dagunya. "Lagipula kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki."

Aku menatapnya garang, tapi dia malah mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Apa? Maksudku, lihat saja wajahmu."

"Diam saja kau brengsek." Aku mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapanku, namun aku justru menemukan seluruh warga kelas menataapku dengan tatapan _sudahlah-ikuti-saja-fashion-show-bodoh-itu_ yang jelas tidak akan pernah aku turuti. "Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak berminat untuk merubah pikiran."

"Please, Baek?" Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Lakukan saja, cantik." Kali ini Jongin berbicara, tersenyum menggoda ke arahku yang kemudian kubalas dengan tatapan garang. Suara Jongin yang mengataiku _cantik_ terngiang-ngiang tanpa henti di otakku dan semudah itu kadar kejengkelanku meningkat.

"Tidak akan," aku tersenyum dengan mata mendelik, "sayang."

Dan tiga detik kemudian, aku menyesali ucapanku sebelumnya. Secara otomatis tatapanku terarah pada Chanyeol. Aku mencoba menerka-nerka apakah Chanyeol akan menghinaku seperti biasanya atau akan tetap diam seperti yang ia lakukan belakangan ini.

Aku menunggu.

Sedetik, dua detik, sepuluh detik. Dan Chanyeol, tetap mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Aku melirik ke atas, menangkap mata Chanyeol yang menatap padaku. Selain Chanyeol yang kebanyakan mendiamiku akhir-akhir ini, tatapan matanya juga aneh. Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti merinding setiap kali mendapatinya menatapku dengan tatapan yang nyaris kosong. Seolah-olah ia sedang dihipnotis saja. Dan itu seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu menatapku dengan tatapan menghina.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri dan mengalihkan tatapanku kemana saja asalkan bukan Chanyeol. Kemudian aku baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi teman-teman yang lain menatapku, lalu melihat Chanyeol, kembali menatapku, setelahnya menatap Chanyeol lagi, seperti itu berulang-ulang membuatku risih. Dan aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Apa, sih?"

"Oh," kulihat Joonmyeon yang seperti tersadar pertama kali, dan ia berdeham sejenak, "kau... ingin mengatakan sesuatu mungkin, Chanyeol?"

Yang lain langsung menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol, namun aku sebisa mungkin menahan kepalaku untuk tidak ikut menoleh dan memilih untuk menatap Chanyeol diam-diam melalui ujung mataku. Aku mendapati Chanyeol yang melirikku sekilas kemudian menatap Joonmyeon polos. "Tidak ada."

Luhan langsung membuka mulutnya dengan matanya yang menatapku. "Jadi, bagaimana, Baek?"

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Pokoknya pilih siapa saja selain aku, oh astaga. Tidakkah kalian lihat setumpuk perempuan di sini?" Aku berdecak sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. "Aku tidak peduli kalian memilih siapa, aku menyetujuinya—asalkan itu bukan namaku!"

Dan setelahnya aku memutuskan untuk melangkah menjauhi kelas, meninggalkan teman-temanku yang masih ricuh.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke kantin dan memesan semangkuk besar ramyeon dan jus _strawberry_. Berdebat dengan teman-teman memang menguras kesabaran batinku hingga berdampak pada perutku. Ketika pesanan akhirnya datang, aku langsung menyantapnya secepat yang kubisa.

Sambil mengunyah ramyeon-ku, aku diam-diam berpikir tentang Chanyeol. Duh, sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu sudi memikirkannya lama-lama, hanya saja Chanyeol yang menurutku aneh belakangan ini benar-benar membuatku heran.

Aku cukup mensyukurinya sih, mengingat Chanyeol yang tidak menyulut emosiku belakangan ini. Tapi entah karena sudah biasa atau bagaimana, aku justru merasa asing sendiri. Padahal aku yang mengharapkan ini, tapi justru aku sendiri yang merasa aneh.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghantui otakku dan memutuskan untuk cukup menikmati makananku saja. Setelah mangkuk di hadapanku kosong, aku menghabiskan sisa jus _strawberry_ -ku dan beranjak dari kantin.

Karena terlalu malas kembali ke kelas terlalu cepat, aku memutuskan untuk memilih jalan memutar. Sambil menggumamkan lagu secara random, aku berjalan melalui taman belakang sekolah yang kelewat sepi. Saking sepinya, aku bisa mendengar suara orang yang berbicara di depan gudang yang masih cukup jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

" _Siapa?"_

Aku masih berjalan santai, tidak peduli dengan suara yang berasal dari beberapa meter di dekatku. Mataku dapat menangkap tikungan yang tak jauh dari sini, di mana jika aku telah melewati tikungan itu dan berbelok ke kiri, aku akan menemukan pintu gudang di sana.

Langkahku semakin mendekati tikungan itu, namun langkahku terhenti seketika seiring dengan sebuah suara yang memasuki indera pendengaranku.

" _Baekhyun_."

Ada seseorang menyebut namaku.

Kuduga orang yang menyebut namaku itu adalah yang sedang berbincang di depan gudang. Aku belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena aku belum mencapai tikungan. Dengan sedikit terburu, aku kembali melangkah untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang membicarakanku. Namun tepat ketika aku sampai di tikungan dan hendak berbelok, sesuatu menghantam tubuhku membuatku nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

"Astaga!"

* * *

 **TBC** **!**

* * *

xoxo,

baekfrappe.


	2. the ending of being enamored

"Astaga!"

Jantungku terasa berdegup kencang sekali saking terkejutnya aku, dan ketika aku mendongak, aku mendapati Chanyeol yang juga terkejut dengan mata membola. Kami saling tatap-menatap untuk beberapa detik, dan Chanyeol yang lebih dulu mengatasi keterkejutannya mulai berujar ke arahku. "Hoy, pendek, jalan itu pakai mata."

Aku membeku sesaat menyadari Chanyeol yang menghinaku. Untuk beberapa saat, aku merasa ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang lega tanpa alasan karena mendapati Chanyeol kembali seperti _Chanyeol pada umumnya_.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak jengkel juga.

"Heh, di mana-mana itu jalan pakai kaki, tiang," aku mendengus, dan tatapanku kembali ke arah Chanyeol, "lagipula, kau yang menabrakku duluan bodoh. Makanya punya badan jangan terlalu besar."

Chanyeol melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan denganku sambil melirikku, kali ini melirik dengan tatapan menghina yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia gunakan. "Kau saja yang terlalu kecil, dasar kutu."

Entah bagaimana, secara otomatis aku membalikkan badanku dan ikut melangkah di belakang Chanyeol. "King-kong, diam."

Aku akhirnya mencapai Chanyeol dan melangkah di sebelahnya. Kudapati Chanyeol yang menoleh padaku dengan wajah datar dan lagi-lagi menghinaku dengan sepenuh hati, "kau yang cerewet, pendek."

"Jerapah sialan."

"Babi hutan."

"Gajah—oh sudahlah." Aku memutar bola mataku malas, dan sebelum Chanyeol sempat membalas, aku lebih dahulu membuka mulut. "Caplang, kau menggosipiku, kan?"

Aku menatap Chanyeol menuduh, sementara Chanyeol menoleh dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa-apaan? Tidak ada untungnya juga."

Sesaat aku mendecih sebelum membalas Chanyeol. "Tch, aku mendengarmu menyebut namaku, bodoh. Apa yang kau katakan dan dengan siapa, hah?"

"Cerewet," aku mengerang merasakan jari Chanyeol yang menyentil pelipisku, "dan berhentilah terlalu percaya diri."

Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap-usap pelipisku yang kuduga memerah, "Sakit, bodoh! Cepat beritahu! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Not your business."_ Chanyeol tersenyum dengan cara paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada, membuatku meniup poni kesal dan berjalan meninggalkannya. "Ck, terserahlah."

Dari tempatku, aku bisa mendengarkan suara tawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar. Tawanya benar-benar membuatku panas hingga ke otak hingga aku seketika menoleh ke belakang berniat memelototinya. Tapi tepat ketika aku menoleh, saat itu juga Chanyeol mengakhiri tawanya dengan sebuah senyuman—kali ini benar-benar _senyuman_.

Selama ini, aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman Chanyeol secara langsung, namun kini akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Bagaimana bibir Chanyeol yang melengkung membentuk senyuman benar-benar membekukanku hingga ke saraf. Aku tidak pernah mengagumi bibir seseorang, tapi Park Chanyeol yang notabene-nya musuhku sendiri dapat membuatku kehilangan akal sekali mendapati senyumannya.

Dan akibat itu juga, aku terkena sial karena—

 _BRUK_

"Aw! Yah! Kalau jalan lihat-li—" aku mengerang penuh emosi merasakan tubuhku sedikit nyeri akibat menghantam sesuatu, dan menoleh ke depan untuk mendapati seseorang yang tidak kusangka-sangka akan berdiri di hadapanku. "—eh, seonsaengnim, hehehehe."

Aku segera bertindak tanggap untuk memasang wajah semelas yang kubisa dan memberikan senyum paling manis yang bisa kubuat. "Maaf, seonsaengnim."

Takut-takut aku mencoba menatap balik seonsaengnim yang bahkan tidak kukenal—sepertinya beliau tidak pernah mengajar di kelasku—dan kulihat seonsaengnim itu mulai tersenyum. Meski anak TK sekalipun tahu senyuman itu dibuat dengan amat sangat terpaksa. "Sudahlah. Sana masuk kelas."

Lalu tanpa berlama-lama seonsaengnim itu berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mencoba mencari keberadaan si tiang pembawa sial itu, namun sejauh mataku memandang Chanyeol tidak ada di manapun.

Aku menggeram, "PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!"

—meski sejujurnya bukan salah Chanyeol juga jika aku mengagumi senyumannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I used to call everyone like that**

 _ **Cast :  
**_ Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 _ **Genre :  
**_ Romance, Friendship

 _ **Rated :  
**_ T

 _ **Summary :  
**_ Aku tidak pernah mengira, kalau kebiasaanku selama ini yang tak pernah kupermasalahkan, bisa menjadi sumber masalahku untuk berurusan dengan tiang kelebihan kalsium bertelinga caplang yang tidak pernah absen untuk mencari masalah denganku setiap harinya. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan hari demi hari. Aku dan Chanyeol masih sering bertengkar—yang dengan sangat berat hati kuakui aku bersyukur Chanyeol tidak mendiamiku lagi—meski aku sadar kini semua tak lagi sama. Setidaknya dengan diriku.

Aku tidak mengerti—dan terlalu malas untuk berpikir serius—mengenai perubahan dalam diriku. Aku sadar, pertengkaranku dengan Chanyeol memanglah masih sama seperti dulu, namun entah mengapa itu tak lagi membuatku tertekan. Maksudku, aku memang jengkel dan sebal, tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya.

Dan sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol juga merasakan perbedaan seperti ini pada pertengkaran kami. Tapi sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

Yang penting saat ini adalah, hari ini merupakan hari di mulainya _classmeeting_. Semua perwakilan kelas sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti lomba, menunggu kelas masing-masing dipanggil untuk memasuki arena.

Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak sadar waktu benar-benar berjalan secepat ini. Rasanya kemarin aku baru saja naik ke kelas sebelas, namun sekarang kami semua sudah melewati semester satu dengan—yah, tidak terlalu buruk.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku cukup semangat hari ini karena dewi fortuna memihakku untuk tidak jadi mengikuti lomba _fahsion show_ terkutuk itu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana teman-teman sekelasku membanting setir setelah memaksaku mengikutinya dan berakhir memutuskan Irene untuk mengikuti lomba itu, namun aku cukup berterima kasih dengan keputusan itu.

Lomba yang pertama kelas kami ikuti adalah basket. Karena aku tidak menjadi perwakilan kelas untuk lomba apapun, aku memilih untuk menyabotase kamera milik Jongdae dan memotret apapun yang menurutku menarik, seperti beberapa temanku yang sedang berjuang di lapangan basket, lalu teman-teman yang sedang menyoraki ataupun yang sedang melamun dengan wajah bodoh. Sesekali aku juga memotret diriku sendiri dengan beberapa teman dekatku.

Ketika aku sedang mengarahkan lensa kamera ke arah kiriku, aku sedikit tersentak menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang memejam sambil mengorek hidungnya dengan jari. Rasanya setan-setan langsung memenuhi otakku, dan yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah memfokuskan kameraku pada Chanyeol dan memotretnya beberapa kali.

Pada potretan ke lima, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku hingga akhirnya aku tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa bisa kutahan lagi. Dari kamera, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang membuka matanya dengan dahi mengernyit, mungkin karena suara tawaku mengganggunya. Namun saat mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar-lebar dan mendapati aku di hadapannya, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tetap memotret segala wajah konyolnya.

"Yah!" aku refleks mundur selangkah ketika Chanyeol mengaum seperti itu. Pikiranku mendadak kosong untuk sesaat, namun sedetik kemudian aku kembali tertawa. Aku menurunkan kamera dari hadapan wajahku dan menggenggamnya erat di depan dada, mencoba menikmati wajah murka Chanyeol tanpa halangan kamera.

Chanyeol terlihat lucu dengan wajahnya yang merah, aku tidak tahu itu karena marah atau merasa malu. Ia bergerak cepat untuk mendekatiku dan mencoba merampas kamera yang kugenggam, namun karena aku sudah memprediksi dari awal bahwa ia akan mencoba merebut kameranya, aku bergerak cepat untuk mengangkat kameraku tinggi-tinggi—

"Kena kau."

—yang kini langsung kusesali karena aku lupa bahwa tinggiku bahkan hanya setelinga Chanyeol.

Karena dasarnya aku yang tidak suka mengalah—apalagi harus mengalah dengan tiang menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol, aku mencoba mempertahankan kamera dengan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, namun aku sadar Chanyeol juga tak beda keras kepalanya denganku.

"Lepaskan bodoh, kau bakal merusak kameranya!" Aku berteriak sekaligus menggeram, mencoba tidak kehilangan fokus untuk tetap mencengkram kamera. Sementara itu, Chanyeol mendelik ke arahku sembari menambah kekuatannya untuk menarik kamera. "Kalau begitu hapus fotoku tadi, babi!"

Aku mendengus setengah tertawa, menyentakkan tanganku ke arahku dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, membuat Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya sejenak, namun akhirnya berhasil bertahan untuk berdiri dan tetap menggenggam kameranya. Menyeringai kecil, aku berujar ke arahnya. "Tidak akan pernah, caplang."

Chanyeol membalasku dengan seringaian juga. Jenis seringaian yang membuatmu tak tahan untuk menggampar segala sisi wajahnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melepaskan kamera ini, dan membuat kamera ini rusak sehingga Jongdae akan meminta ganti rugi padamu—karena kau yang memulai ini."

Aku refleks membuka mulutku mendengar ancamannya, namun suaraku sama sekali tidak keluar sementara Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahku. Aku masih tidak bisa merespon sama sekali sampai akhirnya suara kamera yang terdengar tepat di depanku. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali.

Dan aku refleks berteriak—sadar bahwa kini kamera yang tadi kupegang telah berpindah tangan. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Memotret. Memang apa lagi?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada datar yang sukses membuatku memutar bola mata. "Nenek-nenek kayang juga tahu kau memotret, idiot. Sudahlah, kemarikan kameranya!"

"Jangan berani menghapusnya atau aku akan membuatmu menjatuhkan kamera itu." Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol mengancamku hari ini, dan yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mendengus mendengarnya. "Huh, iya, iya. Lagipula mau bagaimanapun wajahku aku tetap tampan."

Dengan wajah setengah tidak ikhlas dan setengah menghina, ia menyerahkan kameranya kepadaku. "Mau sampai Seoul pindah ke Afrika juga semua orang tahu kau tidak ada tampan-tampannya—"

Aku mendelik sementara Chanyeol menyeringai, "— _cantik_."

"Kau sialan—" tepat setelah aku menggenggam kameranya, Chanyeol langsung berlari kecil meninggalkanku membuatku menggeram. "Hey, kembali kesini kau brengsek! Yah!"

Dari tempatku, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menoleh ke arahku dengan kilat hanya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, kemudian berlari semakin menjauh. Aku mendengus melihatnya, hendak meraung namun raunganku tertahan di tenggorokan ketika aku merasakan seseorang merangkul bahuku.

"Ayo ke kelas, pertandingan basket sudah selesai." Jongdae berujar sembari menyeretku dalam rangkulannya untuk menuju kelas. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, baru menyadari kalau aku melewatkan pertandingan basket hanya untuk bertengkar dengan Chanyeol yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Ah, ya, aku senang sekali kelas kita menang." Aku mencoba basa-basi namun yang kudapat malah lirikan malas Jongdae. "Kelas kita kalah, ngomong-ngomong."

Telingaku terasa panas karena malu, dan sebelum aku sempat menanggapi Jongdae, Jongdae sudah lebih dulu menyelaku. "Makanya, jangan pacaran terus."

Aku mengernyit. "Siapa yang—sialan aku tidak!"

"Kau iya."

"Aku tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Iy—yah! Jangan mempermainkanku!"

Aku berdebat dengan Jongdae selama perjalanan hingga kami berhenti tepat di samping kursi panjang yang terletak di tepi lapangan sepak bola. Aku mengernyit sembari menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang kini mendudukkan dirinya santai di kursi. "Memangnya ini giliran kelas kita?"

Sebelah kakiku bergerak untuk menyenggol kaki Jongdae, mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk bergeser yang untung saja segera dilakukannya tanpa protes. Aku mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, yang kemudian diikuti beberapa temanku yang lain, sementara yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk—karena kursinya memang hanya ada satu yang paling dekat—memilih untuk duduk lesehan di paving lapangan.

Jongdae menoleh ke arahku sembari menghendikkan bahu. "Kurasa setelah pertandingan yang ini."

Aku hanya mengangguk sesaat dan menatap pertandingan sepak bola yang entah dari kelas mana ini dengan malas. Beberapa menit kemudian, pertandingan itu selesai—dan aku tidak peduli kelas manakah yang menang—lalu kini giliran kelasku yang akan bertanding.

Beberapa temanku yang menjadi perwakilan dalam team sepak bola kelasku mulai berdiri dan sisanya—yang menjadi supporter—bersorak menyemangati mereka. Jongdae berteriak keras sekali, sementara aku memilih bangkit untuk memberikan _high-five_ satu persatu kepada team sepak bola kelasku—yang mana pengecualian untuk Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol memang menjadi perwakilan team sepak bola dari kelasku.

Kepada Chanyeol, aku memberinya juluran lidahku yang dibalasnya dengan putaran bola mata. Namun aku tidak membalasnya lebih lanjut karena Chanyeol dan sekawannya telah beranjak menuju tengah lapangan. Mengerahkan segala tenaga mereka untuk mengalahkan team-team lawan demi mencapai semi final yang akan diadakan besok—hari kedua sekaligus hari terakhir _classmeeting_.

Sementara itu, aku kembali ke samping Jongdae dan teman-temanku yang lain untuk melakukan tugasku sendiri—menjadi _supporter_.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kuharapkan, kelas kami memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola di hari pertama _classmeeting_ , sehingga hari ini, team sepak bola kelasku akan memasuki babak semi final. Aku dan teman-temanku sudah berposisi di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, sementara anggota team sepak bola kelas kami tengah melakukan pemanasan sembari menunggu giliran bermain.

Kurasa karena ini adalah hari penentuan, atmosfer hari ini terasa lebih cerah dan semangat. Wajah Jongdae terlihat lebih bersinar, begitupun Krystal, bahkan hingga Kyungsoo yang kupikir tidak punya ekspresi lain selain ekspresi burung hantunya. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak berbeda jauh dari mereka.

Tidak menunggu lama hingga kini giliran kelas kami yang memasuki lapangan. Sorakan dari teman-temanku bertambah keras—sejujurnya, beringas—dan aku juga ikut berteriak. "Semangat, sayang-sayangkuuu!"

Jongin, Luhan dan Minseok yang menjadi salah tiga anggota team sepak bola kelasku memberikanku sebuah _kiss-bye_ , diikuti beberapa anggota lain yang tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku ikut tersenyum lebar melihat mereka, namun senyumanku langsung luntur ketika sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengaranku.

"Diam, gendut, suaramu membuatku sembelit."

Aku gemas sendiri menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah absen untuk menghinaku setelah aku mengucapkan kata 'sayang'—pengecualian untuk beberapa minggu lalu saat Chanyeol mendadak aneh dengan mendiamiku.

Sembari mencebikkan bibir, aku mengibaskan tanganku ke arahnya dengan malas-malasan. "Yah, lampu taman, sudah sana jauh-jauh. Kau merusak pemandangan."

Chanyeol dan aku saling melirik sebal untuk beberapa detik, namun Chanyeol kemudian berbalik meninggalkanku karena wasit sudah meneriaki namanya. Pertandingan langsung di mulai tepat ketika Chanyeol bersiap di posisi.

Aku bersama teman-temanku tanpa perjanjian apapun, entah bagaimana bisa berteriak secara serempak. Kami selalu meneriaki nama orang yang tengah menggiring bolanya—mengerti maksudku kan?—meski aku mendadak merasa aneh sendiri jika harus meneriaki nama Chanyeol keras-keras. Lalu apabila kelas kami berhasil mencetak gol, kami akan bersorak bersama sembari ber- _high five_ ria.

Sejauh ini kelasku berhasil menguasai bola. Skor kelasku juga unggul dua skor daripada kelas lawan. Permainan ini berlangsung lancar dan damai, namun lima menit sebelum _break_ , sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba nyaris terjatuh, meski pada akhirnya ia bisa menahan berat badannya dengan kaki kirinya. Sementara itu, tangan Chanyeol langsung bergerak untuk mencengkram pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Dengan wajah mengernyit dan tubuh yang menunduk menahan sakit, aku sudah bisa menebak—dia cedera.

Dia bukannya cedera karena dijegal atau pelanggaran dari kelompok lawan. Hanya tiba-tiba saja begitu. Aku bisa mendengar sorakan teman-temanku yang berubah menjadi lirihan kekhawatiran, namun aku bahkan tidak bisa bersuara sama sekali. Sementara itu orang-orang yang berada di tengah lapangan serasa membeku untuk sesaat.

Sesuatu seperti menghantam dadaku, membuat jantungku bertalu cepat dengan sensasi yang tidak kusukai. Mataku terus terarah ke arah Chanyeol yang dengan gilanya mencoba untuk kembali berdiri tegak dan berusaha berlari—yang secara otomatis dinilai bahwa ia masih bisa melanjutkan permainan. Pertandingan dilanjut, tapi jantungku tidak bisa berdetak tenang barang sebentar saja.

Melihat Chanyeol yang berlari terpincang berusaha mengejar bola dengan wajah menahan sakit itu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa mengelak—setidaknya pada diriku sendiri—kalau aku khawatir. Seiring pemandangan wajah kesakitan Chanyeol yang menghiasi indera penglihatanku, diam-diam aku bertanya dalam pikiranku apakah seperti ini yang Chanyeol rasakan saat aku sakit beberapa tempo lalu.

Apa Chanyeol juga merasa panik seperti ini? Atau mungkin ketakutan? Atau apa?

Sorakan kembali terdengar ketika peluit yang menunjukkan waktu _break_ ditiup keras-keras. Sebagian besar teman-temanku menyoraki nama Chanyeol, tapi aku terlalu kalut untuk melakukan itu. Sementara anggota team kelasku yang lain menuju ke arahku dan teman-teman, Chanyeol melangkah terpincang ditemani Jongin ke pinggir lapangan di seberangku, menuju Heechul Seonsaengnim yang menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah panik.

Aku hanya diam di tempat melihat Chanyeol yang didudukkan di paving lapangan oleh Heechul Seonsaengnim, yang setelahnya langsung mengecek keadaan pergelangan kaki kanan Chanyeol. Jongin yang tadi membantu memapah Chanyeol ikut berjongkok, mungkin ingin menyaksikan kaki Chanyeol lebih dekat.

Dari indera pendengaranku, aku bisa mendengar beberapa temanku yang berujar untuk memberikan Chanyeol minum. Aku entah mengapa merasa ingin untuk melakukannya, tapi yang kulakukan justru tetap duduk terdiam di tempatku. Mungkin aku bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak lima menit yang lalu di saat Chanyeol melukai pergelangan kakinya sendiri. Dan kemudian aku bisa melihat Joonmyeon yang setengah berlari ke arah Chanyeol sembari membawa sebotol air mineral.

Aku menghela nafas antara lega dan kecewa ketika melihat Joonmyeon yang menyerahkan air mineral dari tangannya kepada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol meminum air mineralnya dengan wajah yang mengernyit menahan sakit—dampak dari Heechul Seonsaengnim yang mencoba membenarkan pergelangan kakinya, aku diam-diam bepikir. Bagaimana jika bukan Joonmyeon yang membawa air mineralnya, tetapi aku? Apakah Chanyeol akan menerimanya dan meminumnya lalu berterima kasih? Atau justru menghinaku seolah aku yang berjiwa manusiawi ini hanyalah kebohongan semata lalu menyuruhku pergi?

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa pula aku memikirkannya.

Yang kulakukan seterusnya hanyalah diam. Aku bahkan mengabaikan ocehan Jongdae yang berseru bagaimana hebatnya kelas kami karena bisa unggul dari kelas lawan hingga saat ini. Dan tak lama kemudian, peluit kembali dibunyikan, yang membuat team kelasku bersama team lawan langsung berbondong-bondong kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Pertandingan kembali di lanjutkan, dan mataku secara otomatis kembali terarah kepada Chanyeol. Kini kulihat ia sudah nampak lebih mending, meski bukan berarti itu baik-baik saja. Wajahnya masih sesekali terlihat mengernyit, namun kakinya sudah bisa bergerak lebih lincah.

Hingga setelah dua puluh menit berjalan, babak kedua resmi selesai yang dimenangkan oleh kelasku dengan skor 3-1.

Dan aku sadar, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyoraki apapun bahkan ketika kelasku berhasil mencapai final.

Kami semua diberi istirahat selama lima belas menit sebelum nantinya akan dilanjut dengan pertandingan penentuan juara ketiga—sekaligus menentukan kelas mana yang nanti akan bertanding dengan kelasku di babak final. Semua temanku memasuki kelas dengan berbagai macam sorakan bahagia, yang mana aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa tertawa selepas mereka hanya karena wajah kesakitan Chanyeol menghantui otakku.

Maksudku, ayolah, Chanyeol itu laki-laki. Aku berani bertaruh Chanyeol pasti berpikir keseleo semacam itu tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh untuknya. Tapi mengapa aku yang notabene-nya adalah musuhnya justru mempermasalahkan hal semacam itu?

Sungguh. Ada yang aneh dengan diriku dan aku tidak bisa mengerti.

Tak lama setelah aku mendudukkan diri di atas meja yang terletak di paling depan dekat papan tulis, terdengar suara berisik dari arah pintu yang membuatku menoleh. Kudapati Jongin, Luhan, dan anggota team kelas kami yang lain memasuki kelas satu persatu dengan masing-masing segelas es teh di tangan. Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka, memasuki kelas paling terakhir dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya yang bagiku nampak sangat aneh karena dibarengi dengan kernyitan di dahi setiap ia melangkah.

Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat kakiku sembari meletakkan ponsel dan jam tangannya di meja dimana aku duduk. Kemudian ia berbalik dan tepat saat itu juga teman sekelasku langsung mengerubungiku—lebih tepatnya Chanyeol—dengan duduk melingkar di lantai.

Aku diam-diam merasa seperti menjadi raja dan Chanyeol adalah pengawal—coret—pembantuku, lalu teman-teman sekelasku adalah rakyat-rakyatku.

Lupakan.

Kudengar seseorang yang aku tidak memperhatikan siapa itu, bertanya dengan tiba-tiba. "Chan! Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?"

Chanyeol secara mendadak membuat pertunjukkan atas keadaan kakinya dengan mencopot sepatu sebelah kanannya, memperlihatkan pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terbelit dengan banyak sekali kaus kaki—dan aku heran bagaimana kaki Chanyeol yang sebesar gajah itu bisa tetap muat masuk sepatu setelah ditambahi dengan banyak kaus kaki.

"Heechul Seonsaengnim tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan kakiku seperti semula, jadi pertolongan pertama yang bisa dilakukan hanya dengan mengikat pergelangan kakiku menggunakan kaus kaki." Dari ujung mataku aku dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum masam. "Mata kakiku berputar hingga ke belakang."

"Yah! Itu mengerikan—" Semua orang mendadak heboh mendengar ucapan terakhir Chanyeol, begitupun aku yang langsung bergidik sembari bergumam _ngilu sekali_.

Karena reaksi itu semua, Chanyeol langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tidak mengerti apa lucunya dari mata kaki yang berputar hingga ke belakang sampai akhirnya aku ingat kalau Chanyeol memang sedikit _miring_.

Kemudian kami membahas tentang pertandingan tadi, sembari merancang rencana untuk final nanti. Masih diragukan apakah Chanyeol ikut ke final atau tidak—tapi semua orang berharap kalau Chanyeol sanggup untuk itu karena Chanyeol adalah harapan terakhir bagi kelas kami.

Pemain sepak bola terbaik di kelas kami itu ada dua. Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya Sehun hari ini mendadak sakit sehingga tidak masuk dan Chanyeol menjadi harapan satu-satunya sekarang. Tapi melihat keadaan kaki Chanyeol yang seperti itu, aku tidak yakin apakah itu manusiawi untuk mengharapkan Chanyeol terjun ke final bahkan ketika untuk berjalan saja kakinya terpincang-pincang.

Minseok kemudian berceletuk, keras sekali. "Hey! Sisa istirahat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, ayo ke kantin!"

Sontak semua teman-temanku langsung kocar-kacir keluar dari kelas. Jongdae mengajakku keluar tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersama Luhan atau yang lain. Sekilas Luhan menanyakan Chanyeol apakah si tiang itu ingin titip sesuatu, yang dibalasnya kalau dia ingin kebab.

Jongdae dan Luhan menjadi dua orang terakhir yang keluar, dan kini hanya ada aku bersama Chanyeol yang tersisa. Mataku masih terpaku pada pergelangan kaki Chanyeol yang memang terlihat membengkak dengan kaus kaki yang membelitnya, hingga Chanyeol memutar kursinya untuk menghadap ke arahku.

Tatapanku pada pergelangan kaki Chanyeol sontak terputus karena pergerakannya, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat wajahnya yang mendongak ke arahku—dia lebih rendah dariku karena dia duduk di kursi sementara aku duduk di atas meja.

"Hey."

Chanyeol menyapaku lirih dengan senyum tipis. Aku terpaku untuk sesaat sebelum menatap langsung ke dua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam, namun secerah bintang. "Sakitkah?"

Aku mengernyit sendiri mendengar suaraku yang terdengar serak, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berdeham beberapa kali. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan matanya yang masih terarah padaku. "Lumayan nyeri, sih."

Sejenak aku menghela nafas, sementara kedua tanganku terkepal lemah di atas paha. "Lagipula kenapa juga kau bisa terkilir seperti itu?"

Mungkin nada suaraku terdengar menyentaknya meski volume suaraku bahkan lebih bisa dikatakan seperti lirihan, namun aku terlampau tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau Chanyeol berpikir aku mengkhawatirkannya karena memang itu kenyataannya.

Chanyeol menghendikkan bahunya, dan wajahnya terlihat menerawang. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa terkilir, padahal tidak ada satupun yang menjegalku atau sesuatu. Mungkin pemanasanku yang kurang atau aku saja yang kurang beruntung?"

Sebuah kekehan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, mengakhiri ucapannya. Tatapan mataku terjatuh pada pergelangan kakinya yang jika dilihat dari sini sedikit tertutupi dengan kakiku sendiri, kemudian aku mengalihkan tatapanku kembali pada wajahnya.

Sementara Chanyeol masih terkekeh ringan, sekelebat wajah Chanyeol saat di pertandingan tadi terbayang-bayang di pikiranku ketika kini mataku menatap wajahnya. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rambut Chanyeol yang basah sedikit menutupi dahinya yang berkerut ketika ia menunduk, memegangi kakinya yang keseleo dengan raut kesakitan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana senyuman Chanyeol yang nampak aneh karena dibarengi dengan kernyitan di dahi saat ia masuk ke kelas tadi. Atau bagaimana ketika kaki Chanyeol yang terpincang-pincang.

Dengan semua ingatan itu yang berputar-putar di dalam otakku, aku berujar pada Chanyeol. "Besok lagi, pemanasanlah yang benar."

Kekehan Chanyeol berhenti tepat ketika aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, dan ia menyunggingkan senyum yang sama seperti ketika beberapa pekan lalu sebelum aku menabrak guru yang tak kukenal gara-gara terhipnotis senyuman Chanyeol.

Kalian masih ingat?

Karena untukku, kejadian itu mungkin tidak akan bisa kulupakan sampai aku mati.

Senyuman Chanyeol perlahan memudar ketika matanya mulai terfokus pada wajahku. Aku masih menatapnya dalam diam sampai ia berujar pelan. "Hey, Baek."

Aku menanggapi sebisaku. "Apa?"

Kini punggung Chanyeol menjadi tegap, tak lagi menyandar pada sandaran kursi yang otomatis membawa tubuhnya mendekat kepadaku. Tatapannya kepadaku sama sekali tidak terputus hingga akhirnya ia kembali berujar. "Kau menangis."

Aku tercenung cukup lama. Mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan ketika aku akhirnya mengerti, tanganku refleks menyentuh pipiku. Ternyata memang basah.

Lucunya adalah, meski aku kini sadar kalau aku menangis, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku memang tidak terisak, tapi air mataku mengalir.

Selama beberapa detik kami terjebak dalam keheningan. Dia sibuk menatapku sementara aku mencoba untuk mengusap pipiku meski tak lama lagi kembali basah, lagi dan lagi. Pada waktu dimana aku berpikir kalau Chanyeol bakal mengolokku setelah ini, aku malah mendapati Chanyeol yang bangkit dari kursinya, dan merelakan kakinya nyeri lagi untuk berdiri hanya untuk kemudian membawa tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Ini adalah kali kedua Chanyeol memelukku dan rasanya masih sama. Hangat, juga nyaman. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada bahunya, menyesap wangi tubuhnya yang tidak berubah seperti yang terakhir kali—wangi _green tea_. Untuk beberapa saat aku merasa sedikit tenang.

Dari tempatku, aku bisa mendengarkan Chanyeol yang kembali terkekeh. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pingangku, dan tangan yang satunya mengusap-usap punggungku. Sementara itu yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencengkram bagian bawah kaos sepak bolanya.

Chanyeol berujar di tengah-tengah kekehannya. "Kau lucu sekali ketika mengkhawatirkanku."

Aku ingin sekali melepas pelukannya untuk kemudian berteriak di depan wajahnya—aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya, yang kukhawatirkan adalah bagaimana pertandingan final nanti. Tapi itu tidak kulakukan, karena sekali lagi, aku sadar ucapan Chanyeol itu benar adanya.

"Kau akan tetap ikut final?" Aku berujar dengan suara lirih yang teredam di bahu Chanyeol, tapi masih cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh telinganya. Lagipula apa gunanya Chanyeol memiliki telinga peri seperti itu jika bukan untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Kini dapat kurasakan Chanyeol yang mengusak rambut belakangku sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Pelukan itu terlepas, begitu juga dengan zona nyamanku yang ikut menghilang. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tadi mendekapku itu kini terangkat untuk mengusap pipiku yang basah.

Untuk sesaat entah mengapa aku merasa tidak dapat bernafas dengan benar. Dan di saat seperti ini, aku nyaris melupakan kalau dia adalah musuhku. Terlebih lagi, dia ini pacar orang.

Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan paling yakin yang ia punya, kemudian ia berujar mantap. "Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan sialan ini untukmu."

Aku refleks mendecih. "Yang benar saja, dengan kaki seperti itu?"

Sebuah seringaian menjadi balasan atas ucapanku. "Lihat saja nanti."

Tepat setelah Chanyeol selesai bicara, saat itu pula pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka dan teman-temanku memasuki kelas dengan rusuh. "Sudah waktunya final, guys!"

Chanyeol, tanpa kuminta, segera bergerak mundur sehingga aku langsung turun dari meja dan beranjak menuju Jongdae yang kini menyodorkan segelas milk tea. "Karena aku baik, aku membelikanmu ini."

"Aw, _thanks_ Jong," aku tersenyum lebar-lebar, "tumben sekali kau memberiku gratisan. Kau memang teman yang—"

"Siapa bilang gratis? Ganti uangku."

"—bajingan." Senyumanku berganti dengan rengutan. Sementara aku merogoh saku dengan terpaksa untuk mengganti uang Jongdae, di hadapanku Jongdae tertawa menyebalkan membuatku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menggeplak kepalanya.

Setelah berbagai macam kerusuhan baik antara aku dengan Jongdae juga teman-temanku yang lain yang berisiknya setengah mati, akhirnya kami langsung menuju lapangan bersama seperti orang mau demo. Aku berjalan bersama Jongdae dan Youngjae—teman sekelasku yang lain—lalu ramai-ramai duduk di spot kami seperti biasa.

Tak lama setelah aku duduk, dapat kulihat anggota team kelasku sudah menyusul kami para _supporter_ ke lapangan. Fokus mataku langsung menuju kepada Chanyeol yang kini berjalan dibantu dengan Jongin. Rasa takut mendadak menghantuiku lagi membuatku meremat gelas milk tea-ku erat-erat.

Tapi kemudian aku dapat melihat Chanyeol yang menatap ke arahku sekilas, melempar sebuah seringai ringan yang membuatku sadar bahwa tidak ada yang seharusnya kutakutkan. Cengkramanku pada gelas milk tea lantas melonggar, dan aku memilih untuk menyeruput minumanku dengan santai.

Peluit dibunyikan seiring dengan teriakan masing-masing _supporter_. Aku mencoba kembali seperti biasa dan ikut meramaikan seperti sebelumnya dengan berteriak. Dan teriakan itu bertambah parah tiap menitnya.

Bukan hanya aku juga, sih. Semua teman sekelasku juga makin banyak berteriak. Tapi kali ini, kami semua sama-sama berteriak jengkel karena demi apapun, team kakak kelas yang sekarang jadi lawan kelasku ini kasarnya bukan main. Dari awal sudah tabrak-tabrak sama dorong-dorong pemain kelasku—mentang-mentang mereka kakak kelas dan badannya besar-besar.

Maksudku, oke, kelasku juga ada yang besar seperti Jongin dan Chanyeol. Tapi besar dalam artian tinggi, bukan gendut seperti mereka.

Rasanya aku ingin menyerang mereka dengan jarum sehingga tubuh mereka jadi kempes semua.

Teriakanku langsung bertambah keras ketika Minseok yang berdiri dekat di gawang lawan mendadak jatuh karena didorong oleh kiper lawan. Teman-temanku juga langsung menyumpah serapahi team lawan, namun kami semua langsung tertawa senang ketika kiper itu dapat kartu kuning. Karena itu, diadakan tendangan pinalti untuk kelas kami, dan untung saja Minseok berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke dalam gawang sehingga kelas kami unggul satu skor.

Tatapanku beralih pada Jongin yang kini berjuang mempertahankan bola. Ia berusaha menggiring bola menuju gawang meskipun sepanjang perjalanan ia sedikit limbung kesana-kemari karena bertuburkan dengan tubuh-tubuh lawan yang sebelas dua belas dengan king-kong.

Kemudian kulihat Jongin yang mengoper bolanya ke arah Luhan, yang langsung Luhan oper lagi ke arah Chanyeol tak lama setelahnya. Aku bisa mengerti posisi Luhan dengan tubuh mungil itu dan terjebak di antara tubuh-tubuh titan. Satu kata—pengap.

Kini Chanyeol yang berjuang untuk menggiring bola. Entah kenapa setiap Chanyeol yang membawa bola, aku selalu merasa andrenalinku terpacu. Membayangkan Chanyeol yang ditubruk oleh lawan yang berbadan gemuk seperti itu, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan kaki Chanyeol yang untuk berdiri tegap saja butuh perjuangan—semua itu tidak pernah gagal membuat jantungku bertalu kelewat cepat.

Ketika Chanyeol mulai dekat dengan gawang dan melakukan tendangan, aku langsung menahan nafas. Bola melambung seiring dengan jantungku yang berdegup kasar, hingga akhrinya bola itu menyentuh gawang, kami semua langsung berteriak.

"GOL!"

Aku tertawa lega tepat ketika peluit yang dibunyikan, waktu untuk _break_. Setidaknya setengah pertandingan ini, kelasku berhasil bertahan dan mengungguli skor lawan. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, kekuatan kami tidak seberapa—apalagi mengingat Chanyeol yang cedera.

Terlalu sibuk melamun tentang skor kelasku, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau seseorang telah duduk di sampingku jika saja ia tidak mendesah lelah. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol yang kini tengah mencengkram sebelah kakinya. Sepertinya berhenti bergerak membuat rasa sakitnya lebih terasa.

Chanyeol meringis pelan yang entah bagaimana ikut berefek kepadaku, membuatku ikut meringis juga. Aku tidak bergerak dan hanya menunduk untuk melihat kakinya, sampai ketika aku sadar gelas milk tea yang seharusnya ada di genggamanku telah berpindah tangan, barulah aku mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang menyeruput minumanku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yah kau brengsek—" tanganku menggapai-gapai untuk merebut gelasku sehingga jarak duduk kami yang tadinya terpisah beberapa jengkal, kini terkikis tak tersisa—untuk kali ini saja aku tidak peduli. Tapi memang dasarnya aku, uhm, pendek, meski kami berdua sama-sama dalam posisi duduk tetap saja semua pergerakanku jadi terasa sia-sia.

Pada akhirnya aku menyerah. "—kembalikan minumku..."

Aku menekuk wajah, mendapati alis Chanyeol yang terangkat-angkat untuk mengejekku, sementara mulutnya secara konstan menyedot milk tea-ku melalui sedotan. Mataku menatap nanar pada cairan putih kecoklatan yang kini berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, hingga saat cairan tersebut tinggal setinggi sekitar setengah jengkal, baru Chanyeol mengulurkannya padaku.

"Kau bajingan tengik," bukannya menerima gelasku, yang kulakukan justru mencubit pinggangnya kuat-kuat hingga Chanyeol teriak-teriak—yang membuat kami jadi objek pemandangan—tapi aku kelewat masa bodoh dan tetap bertahan mencubitnya.

Chanyeol mendesis-desis dan menggeram padaku, "hey, jangan melakukan kekerasan pada orang sakit!"

"Yang sakit kakimu, bodoh, bukan pinggangmu." aku memutar bola mataku malas, namun akhirnya memilih melepas cubitanku dan merampas balik gelasku dan menyeruputnya.

Aku menyeruput milk tea-ku dengan jengkel—saking jengkelnya sampai aku tak mau ambil pusing kalau aku kini secara tak langsung sedang mencium Park Chanyeol—dan berakhir kembali menatapnya. "Apa itu tambah sakit?"

"Apa kau masih perlu bertanya?" Chanyeol menatapku sengit, "tentu saja sakit, kau mencubitku terlalu keras dan—"

"—bukan pinggangmu, duh," aku mendengus, "kakimu."

Chanyeol diam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "...oh. Kakiku memang sedikit lebih sakit, sih. Rasanya nyeri, panas juga."

Aku diam-diam menyelipkan tatapan khawatir padanya. "Kau tahu kau bisa berhenti, kalau kau mau. Jangan sok kuat dan memaksakan dirimu sendiri kalau kau hanya akan menambah orang lain dan dirimu sendiri repot pada akhirnya." _dan juga membuatku khawatir_.

"Oh ayolah," Chanyeol menghendikkan bahu malas, terlihat tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa membuatku ingin menampar seluruh bagian wajahnya. "kau tahu aku tidak bisa berhenti. Kau ingat aku akan memenangkan ini untuk siapa, bukan?"

"Kau tidak harus—" ucapanku terpotong oleh suara peluit yang menggema dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalaku seolah aku adalah anak semata wayangnya dan berbisik ke arahku sebelum berlari ke tengah lapangan. "Sudahlah, pendek, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memberiku semangat dan berdoa."

Aku tetap diam untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya aku mengeluarkan dengusan tawa tertahan. "Kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya untukmu?"

Tapi toh, pada akhirnya aku tetap melakukannya. Aku menggumamkan doa di dalam hati sementara mulutku tetap bekerja untuk berteriak seperti yang lain. Sama layaknya hari kemarin, kami meneriaki nama orang yang mengambil alih bolanya, dan akan berseru keras-keras jika gol.

Sedikit sial untuk kami karena team lawan bisa menyusul skor kami—tentu saja karena mereka bermain kasar. Di detik-detik terakhir, kelas lawan hampir membobol gawang team kelasku, namun Taeyong—kiper dalam team kelasku—berhasil menahan bola sehingga skor berakhir menjadi dua sama ketika peluit dibunyikan.

Karena waktu sudah habis dan skor masing-masing team seimbang, wasit memutuskan untuk melakukan tendangan pinalti lima kali berturut-turut untuk kelasku dan kelas lawan. Yang berhasil gol paling banyak, team itu yang menang.

Team kelasku berhasil melakukannya dengan baik, setidaknya tiga kali berturut-turut mereka berhasil gol. Sementara itu, team lawan berhasil gol dua kali. Namun di putaran ke empat, kelasku gagal sementara kelas lawan berhasil masuk sehingga kini skor sama-sama tiga poin.

Kini saatnya putaran kelima. Yang kini giliran menendang adalah kelasku terlebih dahulu, dan yang akan melakukannya adalah Chanyeol. Aku menahan nafas melihat Chanyeol yang mulai berposisi di tempatnya, kutebak ia menghitung mundur untuk menendang. Ketika kakinya akhirnya terayun, aku meremas-remas ujung seragamku sendiri saking tidak bisa tenangnya, dan nafas yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya bisa kuhembuskan dengan lega saat bola yang Chanyeol tendang berhasil masuk ke dalam gawang.

Aku bisa mendengar teman-temanku berseru sesaat setelah Chanyeol berhasil, namun kini berangsur-angsur kembali hening sekaligus mendebarkan saat giliran team lawan yang akan menendang. Aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak untuk kelasku menjadi juara satu. Maksudku adalah, aku sudah cukup bangga kelasku dapat bertahan hingga final dengan salah satu anggota yang cidera. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun lagi, dan kalau memang kelasku berhasil menang, aku bersumpah aku lebih dari kata bangga.

Team lawan akhirnya mulai menendang. Aku menelan ludah gugup seiring dengan mataku yang tidak pernah lepas dari pergerakan bola. Bola itu melayang, cukup tinggi, hingga akhirnya—membentur gawang dan terpantul cukup jauh.

Kami terjebak di dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya sorakan mulai terdengar sedikit demi sedikit.

"KELAS KITA MENANG!" Jongdae berteriak yang langsung kuikuti. "KITA MENANG, GUYS!"

Kami semua berteriak sambil lompat-lompat bersama, ada yang bergandengan bersama hingga yang pelukan bersama. Aku tidak dengan keduanya. Aku hanya lompat lompat sambil melakukan high-five sejenak bersama Jongdae sebelum akhirnya Jongdae memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam pelukan beberapa teman yang lain.

Bibirku masih mengukir senyum lebar ketika mataku menangkap team kelasku yang berpelukan juga di tengah lapangan, lalu mereka melangkah kemari dengan senyuman yang sama dengan yang kulakukan. Aku meneriaki mereka ucapan selamat yang dibalas lambaian oleh mereka, kemudian aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dekat menuju ke arahku.

Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol juga sama senangnya denganku meski ia tidak tersenyum atau apapun. Dia melangkah cepat ke arahku hingga langkahnya terpincang-pincang dan berhasil sampai di hadapanku dengan satu desah nafas lega.

"Aku menang." Chanyeol berkata sambil terengah dan aku menghendikkan bahuku, mencoba untuk terlihat cuek meski kenyataannya jelas berbanding terbalik dengan wajahku yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar. "Ya, kau menang."

Chanyeol tak lagi menjawab melainkan menggerakkan kepalanya mendekati wajahku. Aku mendelik dan mencoba untuk berbalik meninggalkannya, tapi ia menarik kembali pergelangan tanganku dan langsung menahan kedua bahuku.

Aku mendadak diserang panik. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

Chanyeol menghendikkan bahu seiring dengan dirinya yang berbisik. "Menciummu?"

"Ap—kau gila?! Chanyeol, kau pasti sudah kerasukan sesuatu. Oh, atau karena kakimu bermasalah otakmu jadi bergeser?" Aku terkekeh dengan tegang dan Chanyeol masih tetap bergerak mendekatiku, bahkan tidak menanggapi ucapanku sama sekali.

Ini pasti bercanda.

Aku semakin tidak bisa tenang ketika hidungnya mulai bergesekan dengan hidungku, membuat nafas kami menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Jantungku rasanya bertalu cepat sekali sementara perutku serasa dililit oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Sensasi asing yang aneh, tapi bukan berarti aku membenci rasanya.

Hanya saja, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Maksudku, kami di tengah-tengah lapangan dan Chanyeol hendak bertindak tidak senonoh kepadaku. Kami ditonton banyak orang—meski tidak ada satupun guru karena acara _classmeeting_ ini sepenuhnya diurus oleh OSIS—dan tentu saja aku malu setengah mati.

Walau sebenarnya bukan itu semua yang kutakutkan.

Yang membuatku takut adalah, ketika aku sadar bahwa, "Chanyeol, ingat pacarmu."

Ya, Chanyeol masihlah berstatus sebagai pacar orang lain.

Bibir kami hanya berjarak sekitar lima sentimeter ketika Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya. Matanya tiba-tiba berubah menusuk, yang apabila seandainya sebuah tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang, mungkin kini aku hanyalah tinggal nama.

Meski begitu, aku cukup lega untuk sesaat. Kuharap Chanyeol telah mengingat bagaimana statusnya sekarang dan akan menjauh dari wajahku saat ini juga. Tapi sebuah kalimat yang tak kusangka justru keluar dari mulutnya.

"Diamlah," aku mencelos mendengarnya menyentakku seperti itu, "kau berisik."

Dan dengan satu hantaman, bibirnya menekan bibirku.

Kupikir Chanyeol akan menciumku kelewat kasar mengingat bagaimana tajamnya tatapan matanya padaku, juga bagaimana nada suaranya yang menyentak itu. Tapi dia tidak, karena hisapan lembut yang Chanyeol berikan pada bibir bawahku justru membuatku lupa diri.

Aku terlalu terkejut dan mendadak sulit bergerak bahkan untuk memejamkan mata. Mataku masih terbuka lebar dan tepat di depan mataku, Chanyeol juga menatapku balik. Dia tidak memejamkan mata sama sekali namun bibirnya masih konstan bergerak menciumi bibirku.

Tatapannya berangsur-angsur melembut, kini tak lagi menatapku setajam tadi. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk merambati tengkukku dan menekannya, membuat ciumannya pada bibirku semakin dalam. Sementara itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

Aku laki-laki. Tenagaku juga tidak selemah itu—setidaknya cukup kuat untuk mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima ciumannya begitu saja. Seharusnya aku menendangnya kuat-kuat dan berteriak di depan wajahnya bahwa dia adalah seorang brengsek, tapi lihat bagaimana aku sekarang. Diam tanpa pergerakan apapun, seperti perempuan yang dicium sedikit saja mendadak tak bertenaga.

Bahkan untuk sedikit emosi saja—aku tidak merasakannya. Aku tidak marah dimana seharusnya aku merasakan itu sekarang. Dia musuhku. Seharusnya tidak sulit untuk marah padanya. Tapi yang kurasakan justru sensasi menyenangkan di perutku dan bahkan, aku berdebar untuknya.

Mengerikan bagiku untuk mengakui bahwa karena ciuman ini, aku menyadari kalau aku memang telah jatuh untuk Chanyeol.

Kami bertengkar selama ini, tapi aku sadar aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencinya. Dengan semua olokan, ejekan, hinaan, juga semua raut wajah menjengkelkan yang selalu ia tumpahkan padaku—entah mengapa semua itu tak lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku mencoba benar-benar membencinya. Dan hanya dengan satu perlakuan baiknya— _boom!_ —semudah itu aku jatuh padanya.

Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya dengan cara yang tidak ku mengerti.

Semenjak dia merawatku ketika aku sakit, aku telah lebih dari sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, yang tentu saja tidak akan kuakui dengan mudah. Dan semudah dia yang menciumku sekarang, semudah itu pula rasa gengsi yang kupertahankan mati-matian selama ini kini menguap entah kemana.

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama sudah Chanyeol menciumku, dan kini ia melepaskannya dengan bunyi kecipak pelan. Bisa kurasakan bibirku yang sedikit berkedut—aku berani bertaruh bibirku menjadi bengkak sekarang—dan nafasku otomatis tertahan ketika aku merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang tadi menahan tengkukku telah berpindah di depan bibirku. Jarinya mengusap bibirku yang basah akan saliva-nya dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Tampan sekali.

"Jadilah selingkuhanku, Baek."

Semudah aku jatuh cinta, semudah itu pula Chanyeol menjatuhkanku.

Sial, seingatku aku selalu berdoa tepat pukul 11.11 malam hanya untuk memohon perdamaian dengan Chanyeol, bukan untuk mendapatkan penawaran menjadi selingkuhannya.

Rasanya menyebalkan sekali sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa kini aku tengah tertawa seperti seorang psikopat sembari berjinjit untuk menjambak rambutnya hingga kini ia terjatuh ke tanah sambil berteriak. Sekilas aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang ikut memekik atau meringis karena melihat perbuatanku pada Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku masih tertawa di depan wajahnya dan ikut berjongkok—masih dengan menjambaknya—semasa bodoh dengan Chanyeol yang berteriak entah karena rambutnya yang kujambak atau karena kakinya yang keseleo itu menghantam tanah.

"Kau bajingan sinting—" aku memakinya sepenuh hati, "—aku bukan jalang, brengsek! Makan saja pacarmu sana, aku tidak minat."

Aku melepaskan jambakanku dengan satu sentakan keras hingga kepalanya terdorong cukup keras. Dengan cepat aku bergerak untuk bangkit, namun belum sempat aku berdiri dengan benar, Chanyeol sudah menarik sebelah tanganku hingga aku jatuh terduduk.

Bibirku sudah terbuka untuk meneriakinya, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu bergerak mengangkat tanganku dan mengecup ujung jari-jariku. Suaraku mendadak tercekat di tenggorokanku sementara bibirku refleks bergetar antara ingin memaki dan terenyuh.

"Duh, cantik-cantik tapi galak sekali, _sih_." Ringisan kesakitan Chanyeol telah menghilang digantikan dengan senyuman terbajingan yang pernah kulihat. "Aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Oh," aku memasang wajah terdatar yang kupunya, "hahaha, lucu sekali."

Mendengarku yang tertawa penuh paksaan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi justru membuatnya tertawa. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam sebelah tanganku sehingga aku juga tertarik berdiri. Setelah kami berdua benar-benar telah berdiri dengan benar, ia kembali berujar ke arahku. "Aku tidak sebrengsek itu, tahu."

"Ha—meragukan." Aku memutar bola mataku malas, namun Chanyeol tetap tidak kehilangan senyumannya. Dia menghendikkan bahu. "Ayo pacaran."

Sial. Dia bahkan tidak ada romantis-romantisnya untuk mengajakku jadi selingkuhannya.

"Masih banyak orang jomblo di dunia ini," aku meliriknya tanpa minat, "untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah punya pacar? Dengar ya, jadi laki-laki jangan maruk."

Aku refleks memekik ketika sesuatu menghantam dahiku. Tatapanku langsung menajam ke arah Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya menyentil dahiku. "Apa-apaan kau—"

"—siapa bilang aku punya pacar? Dengar ya, jadi laki-laki jangan sok tahu." Rasanya aku ingin menggeplak Chanyeol sampai mati. Sudah mengopy kata-kataku, brengsek, hidup lagi.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, ya? Sampai-sampai pacar sendiri tidak kau anggap seperti itu. Silakan saja kalau kau mau jadi bajingan, tapi jangan seret-seret aku." Aku berujar final, berniat menyelesaikan drama tidak berguna ini dan hendak meninggalkannya, namun belum sempat aku melangkah, ucapan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menahanku.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya, bodoh."

Aku langsung berbalik ke arahnya. "Apa?"

Chanyeol hanya diam di tempatnya dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu perasaanku. Aku masih menatapnya terpengarah. "Atas dasar apa kau memutuskannya, bodoh? Tidak, tunggu. Apa kau ingin menjebakku sekarang? Membuatku menyukaimu lalu kita berpacaran dan kemudian—kau mencampakanku?"

"Dengar," Chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya, "aku tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Aku lebih memilih menjebak dengan menghajarmu hingga mati daripada menjebak dengan cara murahan seperti itu. Dasar babi kelebihan sinetron."

Lihat, dia mengajakku berpacaran tapi bahkan masih sempat menghinaku. "Lalu?"

"Oh ayolah," aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak tidak sabar di tempatnya. Mungkin kalau aku jadi Chanyeol, aku juga akan seperti itu. Maksudku, dengan aku yang bertele-tele seperti ini, ditambah menjadi tontonan banyak orang beserta sorakan-sorakan tak berguna, aku tahu Chanyeol menahan malu. "apa aku juga perlu menjelaskan mengapa aku putus? Aku menduakannya, aku mencintai orang lain—dalam kasus ini, kau. Lalu apa aku harus memaksa diriku sendiri untuk tetap berpacaran dengannya? Bodoh."

Aku masih menatapnya tidak yakin. "Kau yakin tidak bohong sekarang?"

"Apa aku bahkan terlihat seperti sedang berbohong sekarang?!" Dia berteriak frustasi dan tidak hanya membuatku terkejut, tapi juga semua orang yang menonton kami layaknya drama murahan. Melihat Chanyeol yang nyaris menjambak rambutnya karena geram membuatku kikuk sendiri. "Uh... kau terlihat malu."

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan penuh paksaan. "Kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, aku sudah mencincangmu dan menjadikanmu Baekhyun bakar. Berhenti membuatku malu sekarang juga dan—demi tuhan—terima saja!"

"Dasar tukang pemaksa," aku memutar bola mata, " _romantis_ sekali caramu meminta orang jadi pacarmu."

Chanyeol meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang. "Jadi intinya iya atau tidak?"

Aku ganti mengikuti gayanya dan menatapnya malas. "Memangnya kau akan membiarkanku kalau aku menolak?"

Chanyeol membalasku dengan sebuah tawa. Tawanya ringan dan lepas sekali, membuatnya seribu lebih sempurna dan menyihirku hingga ke tulang. Dia melangkah untuk semakin mendekatiku, dan tangannya terulur untuk membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

Masih sama hangatnya seperti terakhir kali ia memelukku di UKS.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolakku." Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang tertawa layaknya psikopat, membuatku melepas pelukannya paksa dan mencubit pinggangnya. "Percaya diri sekali kau."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan kembali menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang kali ini kubiarkan. Membiarkannya puas memelukku di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini. Sebuah hal memasuki pikiranku dan aku refleks menjauhkan wajahku tanpa melepas pelukan kami untuk melihat wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau memutuskan pacarmu?"

"Ingat saat kita bertabrakan dan kau menuduhku menggosipimu karena menyebut namamu?" Chanyeol bertanya. Aku mengangguk, setengah mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku memutuskannya saat itu dan berkata padanya kalau aku menyukai orang lain," Chanyeol menghendikkan bahunya, "dan dia bertanya siapa orangnya. Kujawab saja kalau itu kau."

"Dia tidak marah?" Aku bertanya keheranan sementara Chanyeol menggeleng di hadapanku. Setengah mendengus, aku berbisik mengatainya gila, namun Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apapun selain menekan tengkukku dan membawa wajahku tenggelam di bahunya. Membuatku merasakan wangi green tea nya yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku tenang.

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat, saking heningnya sampai kupikir kerumunan yang mengitari kami telah hilang kemana—yang nyatanya ternyata masih di tempat menontoni kami. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berbisik memecah keheningan. "Baek?"

Aku membalasnya, ikut berbisik. "Ya?"

"Jangan panggil orang lain dengan sebutan sayang lagi selain aku."

Aku tersenyum tertahan mendengarnya berbisik seperti itu. "Akan kuusahakan—"

Dengan paksa aku menjauhkan wajahku untuk meraup bibirnya lebih dulu, yang diterima Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"—sayang."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FINISH!**_

KETAWA DULU AH AH AH HAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya menyukainya waktu kau tersenyum padaku saat di UKS dan setelahnya aku sadar kalau selama ini aku bertengkar denganmu karena aku cemburu ketika kau memanggil banyak orang dengan sebutan sayang."

"Kau cemburu padaku bahkan ketika kau masih punya pacar?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena dasarnya aku yang brengsek."

"Kau _memang_."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

"Yah, alasan mengapa aku membiarkanmu hidup-hidup untuk memacariku."

Kami adalah yang pertama memasuki kelas. Aku mengambil tasku yang memang sudah rapi semenjak berangkat sekolah untuk _classmeeting_ , dan menuju meja Chanyeol yang masih berantakan. Dalam keheningan ketika aku menontoni Chanyeol yang membereskan barang-barangnya, tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan selanjutnya kami langsung menjadi kerumunan orang sekelas.

"Kalian benar-benar pacaran, kan?" Ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kudengar dari sekian puluh pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan secara membabi buta. Aku mengangguk-angguk tanpa berpikir panjang sampai akhirnya aku sukses menyesalinya begitu mendapati mata mereka yang berbinar penuh nafsu.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang kini telah selesai membenahi barang-barangnya. Secepat mungkin aku berbisik padanya. "Kuhitung sampai tiga, kemudian kita lari. Tiga!"

Aku langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan sembari memapah Chanyeol—meninggalkan sekumpulan manusia yang mendadak berubah menjadi penagih pajak. Di sampingku, Chanyeol berteriak histeris.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak lulus TK ya—argh! Kakiku!"

* * *

 _ **END!**_

* * *

.

.

.

Cuma mau bilang kalo alurnya kecepetan dan—intinya, ini karya terjelek gua sepanjang masa.

Fanfic ini diperuntukkan khusus buat keponakan(?) abal-abal gua yang teranjing, **tante keponiah** unch sini cecan cium dulu sayang muah. Ini ga sesuai sama request an lu tapi sebodo amat lah ya semerdeka gua, kan gua authornya disini HAHAHAHA.

Padahal requestnya Baekhyun yang tersakiti, tapi jadinya fluffy busuk gini. Hehe. Gapapa ya. Sekali lagi, semerdeka gua. Sip.

Buat readers yang lain, thankseu buat yang udah baca ini ampe akhir padahal ini mah apa jelek banget najis mana bikinnya ga niat lagi soalnya ditagih-tagih mulu sedih): Dan kemampuan nulis gua akhir-akhir ini rada nurun gimana gitu, berhubung gua sibuk pelajaran kali ya. Jadi kebayangnya vektor vektor mulu): Ini words ampe 12k bikinnya ae sebulan lebih WQWQ ingin menangos sj dd.

Ini juga jalan cerita gampang banget ketebak. Buat yang nebak-nebak gimana lanjutannya, yha, kalian benar semua gaes. Gini ini lanjutannya. Dan trully sorry buat yang penasaran sama pacarnya Chanyeol karna ternyata NAMANYA GA DISEBUTIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh, terus ada juga satu review siapa dah yang review itu lupa gua namanya, pokoknya ngomong kalo cara gua nulis disini ga macem baekfrappe. Yha. Gua akuin juga gitu. Gatau deh kenapa cara gua nulis berangsur-angsur ganti gini. Gua ae heran. Tambah jelek kan? Ya kan?):

Udah gitu aja. Buat yang mau mencaci maki bisa di kotak review di bawah ini, hehe. Keluarkan semua unek-unek kalian, gaes!11!1

Jangan lupa follow, fav, and review juseyo!

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
